User talk:J Fan
]] Welcome aboard! Leave any new comments and/or messages here. See also: 'Archives' and 'Free Discussion' AWE game Ahoy, mate! Since you've played the game, could you identify the guy to the left? -Uskok[[User Talk:Uskok|''Viceroy of the Indies]], ''Nemesis'' 13:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) hello Hi I'm Mr.Santana Lopez, I'm a huge fan of Pirates of the Caribbean [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 18:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ragetti - Behind the Scenes; Correction In the 'Behind the Scenes' section for Ragetti it talks about the pink dress he wears in COTBP and it having the label "Hero Ragetti". Just wanted to let you know that this is unlikely to do with the characters first name; instead this refers to the costume itself. Every character is likely to have a costume that is known as their "Hero" costume - it's merely the costume they will use that is made from the best materials / best quality / stays in the best condition. There will be other costumes that are for use in stunt work or have been damaged / roughed up that will all be used for different scenes and have different labels attached to them. Hope you find this of use. I have 1 thing to ask you. What's your favorite film of the series? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) An old friend Am I hallucinating, or I see Captain James Hook (fourth from the left) among the Pirate Lords?-Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 07:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Good to see that I'm not crazy. Now we need to find out who made that pic. -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 17:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Dear CJSFan Very much, I wonder where you got those deleted scenes POTC please send me a link or something Thank Jack Sparow 15:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You Tube Ahoy! Do you know how to take screenshots from You Tube videos? -Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it would be nice if we could get a screenshot of Jack fighting with Jolly Roger from this video (from 0:33 to 0:36). I plan to expand the Jack Sparrow article with infos from the POTCO game and the Disney Adventures comic books. I thought that the image would fit nice in that section.Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 19:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The "Internation" Poster... I thought you should read my post on KTTC about the alledged "International Poster" that is on the OST page. http://www.keeptothecode.com/bboard/viewtopic.php?t=20449 Jack5555 17:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Where did this "poster" first appear at? And, it would make sense to use the same poster that the OFFICIAL facebook page run by Disney themselves is using, not an image with a questionable origin. Jack5555 20:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Meet I'm ready no doubt - Lord Midhav 05:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Then, let's meet in the chat area. Savvy? Top secret, remember? ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Jack's Sword I am working on the image as I type this. Sorry I took so long to reply. I spent most of my day outside. The image will be uploaded soon when I finish remove the background/text. -- 23:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Picture upload at the link you gave me. I hope you like it! -- 19:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I am glad you like the pic. :D :D!! -- 22:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok friend, If I have a doubt I'll quest you. Thank's. xDD JorgeJack S. 20:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) re recent edits yes, indeed it was a mistake. The Reason I called it Royal Wedding tv spot is because it premiered on tv during the wedding on Friday (in the US at least). The chef thing was also an accident as I forgot whether his name was chef or cook, lol. I fixed it though and renamed it. Also, can you believe it is already May? Nineteen more days until OST!! Mrcharlton 21:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, I know it is rather random, but will you be getting Lego POTC? It looks bad-a....excuse me, it looks "badbutt" in my opinion. Any idea of when it actually comes out? Mrcharlton 21:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I wrote something in Gibbs' talk page that you may want to have a chance to look at when you have time. It is just a question regarding canon and stuff like that. Mrcharlton 21:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you plase tell me how I can undoo revisions? Something happened when I tried to edit the template on the HMS Providence page Mrcharlton 19:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Could we add back the content I wrote in the captain article? Yes, you are right that they refered to him as Captain Norrington, but that does not mean that he wasn't a Post Captain. In the 18th century, when there was a Commander, Master and Commander, or Post Captain, they didn't call them by their rank first. They were all variations of captain (so whether he was a Commander or a Post Captain, his formal title would still be captain and not Commander Norrington or Post Captain Norrington and especially not Master and Commander Norrington) just like they would still refer to a vice or rear admiral as Just Admiral. I hope I sounded straightforward enough here, It sounds confusing, I know (I can be a very confusing person at times, lol) Mrcharlton 23:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know, I just thought it would be a good idea to make a distinction between a captain of a ship and a Captain in the Royal Navy. If you don't think it adds anything, your probably right. Mrcharlton 00:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Could we chat? I asked you a few questions on YouTube. I'm sorry if I'm becoming annoying. ^^^ Captain Edward Teague aka LisaSimpsonLover I'd rather use YouTube. I have no idea how to use Wiki Chat. Grazie. It's mostly about wokring on my cosplay stuff and a few other things. CaptainTeague 21:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Captain Edward Teague Still waiting. ~Captain Edward Teague Can we talk? idk if you're on right now but it would mean a lot if we could talk 18:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC)~Captain Edward Teague I saw that, thanks. But I would still like to talk to you. CaptainTeagueCaptain Edward Teague Something's been bothering me for a while. Could we talk about it? Captain Edward Teague I already sent you a message on YouTube. I still don't know how to use WikiChat Captain Edward Teague Edits I'd like to thank ye for editing some of my mistakes on the forum, Mr. CJSFan. Means a lot. Especially the Tamara part. I didn't know that ye didn't more pictures for her yet. My apologizes :P. Once again, thanks. --Mr. Pyraeus Talk You never left the message CaptainEdwardTeague D'oh! Well I still wanna chat with yewz RE: Recent edits Because they are a captain, or were in some cases, Captain should be put, although only their name should be put in the infobox, like it is. This is similar to over on the Harry Potter Wiki where they have Professor in the article but not in the infobox. --Will k 04:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well then feel free to undo all those edits. I won't make any more like them. --Will k 04:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Need help wiki chat asap prego ~CaptainEdwardTeague If you're on I'd like to talk captain edward teague I worked on a few things. Firstly. I got a better picture of Jack's new trinket, please do not replace it because it is actually accurate. Secondly, I edited Tegue, please do not change too much on that either. Third, I worked on Jack's page but did not add anything. Please check YouTube for my work. I sent you a message. ~Captain Edward Teague re:Few things The Whitecap Bay is part of that island. As for Groves and his promotion, Ok, but the guy whom Barbossa called "Lieutenant Commander" didn't look like Groves to me. And I think that the guy was shot by the Spaniard at the battle of the Fountain. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 10:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, but I'm quite suspicious about ever discovering that name. At least we know that the island is somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico, off the west coast of Florida. As for the other thing, It's quite possible that they had two Lieutenant Commanders, because the unnamed guy didn't have a wig, and his voice was quite different from GE's. And I doubt the they would left Greg's character to be killed, no matter how little important his character is. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 11:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Too bad. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 05:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm now thinking about that, and I have great ideas for the fifth film. I'll send you a PM on KTTC. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 05:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC) We need to talk ~Captain Edward Teague What did I ever do to that guy? Thanks for explaining about the use of innapropriate language to that guy (I didn't want to bring it so much to his attention as I am not a moderator). What do you think I said to make him lash out at me? (I wasn't offended by him, I just thought it kind of odd that he would just call me a "jackass" out of the blue). Mrcharlton 23:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, internet trolls can be very annoying; I would know because I used to go on a website dedicated to star wars called LucasForums (Don't go there, as ye may not survive to pass this way again if ye do). Also, did you see the page I added about Norrington's Campaign against pirates? Mrcharlton 23:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) We can call it something along the lines of the Liberation of the Black Pearl (as that was what COTBP was all about) It also seems that the events of COTBP should have its own article (just like The War against Piracy was the DMC and AWE conflict). Mrcharlton 01:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) promos Why aren't promos put in the character infoboxes? I think it would look better. Just the most recent ones. 10:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) East Indiaman Do I have permission to create a page for East Indiaman? I know it was deleted in the past (4 years ago before our friend LCB jumped ship). Most of the ships in the new Price of Freedom will be East Indiamen (as they were the large 3 masted British Merchant ships that were larger than merchentmen but smaller than Ships of the lines and men of war). If we do, it may be in our best Interests that we add the Pearl as an East Indiaman as well, as it looks more like an East Indiaman than a galleon (galleons were bulkier, deeper, slower, and taller), wheras the Pearl is long like an East Indiaman. That is, unless it states in the visual guide that it is a galleon. Mrcharlton 20:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Of coarse not mate. As a matter of fact, I'm a big fan of the visual guides myself. It just seems that the OST one was rather inaccurate in some of its content (the QAR being a Frigate, Providence being a Barque as well as it having freakin' 80 canons, lol) If it is canon, I suppose we should just leave it as this is a potc wiki and not a historic pirate wiki. Mrcharlton 13:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) That was me. I am glad that it is a Frigate, but it looks more like a galleon. They could have used the Surprise for the QAR (with the same cursed look) and used the barge with the Dauntless/Endeavor set to make the Providence. The Sunset should have been used as a Spanish galleon to fight the Providence. Just as a random comment, I think I see a bit of a funnel cloud forming in the sky. It won't affect anything though, I'll still be on the computer. The Tornados where I live are wimpy and don't cause much damage (I haven't seen one before though, lol) Anywho, I am currently writing a blog post on POTC canon that I should finish within the next fourty-five minutes, so you may want to check that out. Mrcharlton 20:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you see my blog post yet? Mrcharlton 01:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) re:Chat I'm on Mibbit. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 05:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) My Jolly Sailor Bold Why did you take out the part for the soundtrack section of the OST main article that I added about "My Jolly Sailor Bold"? At the end of the credits, it was listed as a song used, so even though it isn't a part of the "official soundtrack", it deserves a mention on the page. Jack5555 18:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Help Hello! I have been very stumped by two badges on the POTC Website. Greek Fire, and Loving Daugther. Do you know how to get them? Thanks! 02:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC)